Wish You Happiness
by HellItself
Summary: Sasuke is a young detective. His job, protect Sakura Haruno the daughter of recently deceased billionaire. How to keep a close eye on her, Dress like a girl. Problem, Arrhenphobia, overactive perverse blond, and mini skirts. Narusasu.


**Wish you happiness**

by ~HellItself

Sasunaru

He reported to the office, as the paper in his hand commanded.  
>'Report to my office quickly, KH' it read.<br>This meant that He was either in deep sh*t or he had an important assignment. As he entered the room, He felt the one black eye on him. This was not going to go well. The man had a mask covering from the bridge of his nose down, along with a cloth covering his left eye. No one ever sees under it, and lives to see the next day. His jobs were always the most difficult, one that could end your life in a second, so the job that the boy was chosen for was-

"You will be attending Konohamaru's academy of Fire. Your job there will be to protect Sakura Haruno. Here is your uniform" His voice never wavered, His hand motioning for the box in front of him. "I leave the rest to you, Uchiha Sasuke. I know you won't fail me".  
>Waving his hand in front of him, he sent out the guards. His posture became more relaxed. A whimsical smile graced his face. Not hard to see, considering he had on a mask. The raven's eye began to twitch. You see the man sitting at the desk was Kakashi Hatake, The strictest, most brutal, and composed, detective in nation. The boy in front of him was Sasuke Uchiha, He was no fool. Hatakes and the Uchihas have a history, A boy named obito became Kakashi's friend, and after giving his life for him, all hatakes friend .But long story short Kakashi, and Sasuke knew each other very well. Kakashi knew that Sasuke has a fear of men. Sasuke knew that Kakashi was the most, twisted minded man he had ever met. Noticing his twisted, family friend was having a field day, he quickly opened the box.<p>

"NO!" he yelled directly in his ear, throwing the navy blue skirt at his face. He quickly took it of and threw it back in the box. "No, you freaking weirdo!" he tried to storm out of the room. Then two strong hands pulled him back inside.

"Looks like Sasuke found out his mission" Anko said sipping her coffee, a smirk clearly on her lips. Purple hair poking out of her pony tail, any which way. Her brown eyes fell upon Ibiki, who was chuckling to himself, "what hit your funny bone?". It not often you see the scariest man, laughing up a storm.

"Hey, you remember that cross dresser, what was…his name…uhhm…o-oh yeah it was, Orochimaru I think. That freak of nature," He started, chuckling in between words. He looked up to see Anko shiver mumbling something along the lines of 'I'm gonna kill that sick bastard'. Snickering could be heard from the tables behind her.

'No!, I am NOT wearing MAKE UP!' a deep frightful voice erupted from Kakashi's office. After around 30 minutes of screaming and yelling, a neatly dressed, slender, flat chested, brunette, with beautiful black eyes, stepped out of the room. She looked like a perfect lady, aside from the foul language she was muttering. Kakashi stepped out shortly after, a smile plastered of his clothed face.  
>"Say hello everyone, Meet Sasumi Umaro. She will be attending Konohamaru's Academy of fire, in the leaf district. Be kind to her as she is our guest" He announced placing his hand in Sasumi's direction. Bowing, she walked to the seat in the meeting room assigned to her. Her eye was twitching excessively. Genma was the first to walk up to her and say "Hi, there Ms. Umaro". He stretched out a hand for her to shake. Instead she grabbed his collar and brought his face to hers.<p>

"Genma, I swear to you, That senbon in your mouth will be down you throat, If I hear you call me 'Miss' again." She threatened, venom seething out each word. Tossing him away she returned to her fake demeanor.

He stumbled back. "Damn, even as a girl you're scary" He half joked. As he passed his friends who were clearly going to attempt what he had, he stopped them and shook his hand under his neck signifying 'death'. They glanced at the girl to see what he meant. But when they looked there was no 'girl', There was a demonic child giving them a murderous look, a dark aura surrounding the hand it had raised. On its face it had a smirk that yelled 'I can kill you in a million different ways', and seemed blood stained. The demented look on its face sent shivers down all of their spines. ' hello' it said darkly, waving its hand, Claws, more of.

"umm. I…uhh- I got to….um…bye!" they all stumbled on their fake excuses, dashing out of the room. Each of their thoughts similar to 'what the hell was that?', referring to the girl they 'just met'.  
>A man with light brown hair and deep brown eyes, walked in ignoring the expressions of the others he was passing. Iruka umino , That was his name. He waltzed over to the apparent 'girl' sitting in the meeting room back. He gave a warm smile that was in turn replied by an icy glare.<p>

"Hello, I'm Iruka Umino, Your new instructor" His hand outstretched. The 'girl' stared at it for a moment, and then turned her head from it scoffing at the action. The man put on a scowl, and sighed. Great, Iruka always ends up with the stuck up ones. That man, Fugaku was the same. Turning his nose up to anything common. Che, That bastard of a man. It made Iruka knit his brow. Strangely, that caught the 'girls' attention. She stared at him quizzically. Did his looking away from his hand make him go incredible hulk on him? No, did it seem that way, Yes.

'That, sadistic, irritating, money-crazed, piece of shi-' His mind going on rampage mode. Iruka had a way of doing that. His thoughts got cut off however when a hand was shoved in his face.

"Sa-Sasumi Umaro, nice to meet you." The owner of the hand said shyly."S-s-sorry if my not shaking your hand irritated you. I Have a fear of men, sorry" Her eyes focusing at the ground. Iruka smiled again and grabbed her hand, Feeling her hesitate before grabbing the hand fully. Her eyes were closed as well. She must've really feared guys.

"Well, now that we've been introduced, allow me to tell you about the school." He stated simply as he took a seat, taking out documents from his suitcase.


End file.
